There is an increasing recognition that standing regularly during work provides numerous benefits and offsets the negative effects of over-sitting. However, standing for prolonged periods brings its own challenges, in part because many people are not used to standing while working. For example, individuals may stand stationary with their feet planted and moving relatively little for prolonged periods of time. Resilient standing mats may be used to provide cushioning underfoot. Although, such mats provide some comfort for standing workers, they do not encourage movement and are not sufficient to generally allow workers to stand more comfortably in a stationary position for prolonged periods (e.g., more than an hour). Due to these limitations related to anti-fatigue mats, recommendations have been made that a person rotate their sitting and standing every 15-30 minutes, which can be distracting and less likely to be followed without constant reminders. Some standing users have attempted to do some form of exercise while working by placing exercise devices next to a desk or near the work area, such as treadmills, rebounders, balance boards, foot stretching devices and many others that may be utilized near, at, or under a desk or standing desk. However, many exercise devices are too intense, involved, or distracting to utilize during concentrated work time where mental focus is necessary; and they are not designed for a worker to use during work, but rather during breaks from work.